


Different end to the Rite

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ardyn is pissed because of it, Gen, Luna lives, stella nox fleuret as youngest nox fleuret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Lunafreya fully expects to die with how the Summoning of the Tidemother turned out. Her sister and friends won’t let her.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret & Stella Nox Fleuret, Stella Nox Fleuret & Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 2





	Different end to the Rite

**Author's Note:**

> One day, I thought: what if Luna had someone to have her back? And this fic was born. Hope you will like it.

Stella, Umbram and Prany arrived at the altar as Leviathan continued to roar, and Empire intervene, rain dripping, chaos around them. They saw Luna laying on her side on the wet stone of the altar, and rushed to her.

“Luna!” Stella exclaimed as the three of them got on their knees. Carefully, Umbram turned Oracle over on her back, supporting her head, and Stella looked her sister over: her white mermaid dress was torn, hair loose from its usual braids, but most importantly there was a stab wound on her stomach, blood from it on the dress, bruise on the shoulder and cut on the right cheek.

“Damn it,” the ninja cursed under his breath, knowing just like Prany and Stella, who was responsible for Lady Lunafreya besides Leviathan and burden that came with being the Oracle. Ardyn-fricking-Izunia. They should have been with Lady Lunafreya during the Rite to stop this, but she sent them away to evacuate the civilians and to ensure they didn’t suffer the wrath of the Tidemother, her hate for humankind be damned.

But it’s no use to dwell on what happened now. They must help Lady Lunafreya and fast.

Stella took the lead. “Umbram, Prany take my sister to safety and heal her wounds.”

Luna protested. “But I must help Noctis to gain Hydrean’s blessing,” she said, her voice weak.

“Shush, “her little sister stopped the further protests that may have left Lunafreya’s pale lips. “I’ll take care of it. “Stella may not be the fully realized Oracle, but their blood ran through her veins, so that should count in still continuing trial. “Now go. We mustn’t waste any more time. “

The retainers nodded and, after taking the middle Nox Fleuret with them, hurried away to comply their orders.

Stella watched them go until yet another roar from the Tidemother drew her attention. The youngest Nox Fleuret turned her head to the sound and saw Noctis, who was out of it, about to be attacked by Leviathan.

The princess got to her feet, picked the trident up and hoped what blood of the Oracles in her was enough for this.

 _Oracles of the Past_ , she prayed to her ancestors, holding the trident. _Please lend your strength, so the Chosen King can pass the trial of the Hydrean and_ _succeed in his task of saving our star._

The weapon disappeared from her hands in a light which meant her plea was heard and answered. Stella breathed a sigh of a relief at that.

It worked, thank the gods.

For the rest of the trial, the youngest Nox Fleuret watched, worried for her friend as Noctis, with the help of the ancestors, his and hers, battled the Astral.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity to the blonde, the Lucian prince dealt a blow that seemed to defeat Leviathan and calm her down. The trial looked to be over.

At the same time, Noctis fell unconscious. With the aid of magic, he was placed carefully on the ground, not far from Stella, who ran to him, getting on her knees. Since she didn’t have potion on her, Stella had to use Oracle’s powers once again. Placing her hands on either side of Noct’s face and pressing their foreheads together, the princess spoke the incantation that she heard fall from her older sister’s lips ever since Luna ascended as Oracle:

“Blessed stars of life and light…”

However, she doesn’t finish because Tidemother roared again. Afraid the Astral might attack once more, the youngest Nox Fleuret got Noctis in her lap, supporting his head and upper body and created a protective barrier around them.

At the same time, sensing danger to the Chosen, Titan appeared in front of them, creating a barrier made of rocks to shield the pair from the waves.

But instead of attacking, Leviathan did nothing, blue light coming from her to Noctis, swirling around them. Stella realized what happened, and nodded in gratitude to temperamental Astral before looking at the unconscious prince with fondness.

“You did it, sleepyhead,” she said to him, even though he didn’t hear her. “Okay, let’s get you somewhere safe. “

Both Astrals disappeared, and skies rained harder, soaking the pair. The youngest Nox Fleuret was about to figure out how to move Noct when she heard the footsteps. Turning her head, the blonde saw Ignis and Ravus running towards them.

Well, what a surprise. These two working together. But she was relieved to see them.

“Sister!” Ravus exclaimed upon seeing his youngest sibling.”Are you well? Where is Lunafreya?” 

“Umbram and Prany took her to safety. And I’m unharmed, don’t fret. Hello, Ignis,” the princess greeted her childhood friend’s advisor, she only saw in pictures he sent before.

“Greetings, Lady Stella. I’m glad you’re uninjured.”

“Exchange pleasantries later. Let’s get you and _him_ to safety, “Ravus said a bit harsh from the worry and with a hint of disgust towards Noctis neither of them commented on and nodded. No time to dilly-dally.

As Ignis and Ravus were geting her and Noctis to safety, Stella was exhausted beyond belief, but relieved and satisfied as well. A blessing was gained, but what mattered most was what Noctis and Luna were safe. They could figure out the rest together later.

For now, they needed to heal and rest.

* * *

Meanwhile, unknown to the four, Ardyn was watching them from the shadows, eyes fixed on Stella with fury and touch of nostalgia in them.

The Oracle was supposed to die and give Noctis much needed motivation. But that blasted sister of hers intervened and saved Lunafreya, ruining a part of his long-term plan. Unknowingly, but still. Ardyn was furious at the fact.

He should’ve had expected this. Stella Nox Fleuret, third child, second daughter and princess of Tenebrae, had a spirit in her, always doing what’s right, reaching her goals despite what others thought, always ready to protect her loved ones and save them. The end of the Rite showed this perfectly.

She was so much like Diana (she had a bit of Aera in her as well), not only in looks, but in personality, what it was painful and made him long for days where everything was so simple, where Aera was alive, where Somnus was a bother, not a traitor and he himself wasn’t a immortal being, the source of Starscourge.

Accursed shook his head, chasing away the nostalgia and memories. Regardless of what that girl was making him feel, he will proceed with his plan, with his revenge.

Since Oracle survived, someone else had to die and become Noctis’ motivation to ascend as Crystal Chosen and kill Ardyn —and banish the Scourge, both at the cost of his life. Stella would do since she screwed up his plan a bit and he Ardyn didn’t like when people did just that.

Besides, the brat didn’t deserve her anyway.

* * *

Lunafreya awoke to headache and to a room she was given during her stay in Altissia.

What happened? Ah, yes. Umbram and Prany took her to safety and healed her injures, and then darkness took her.

Stella! Were her and Noctis safe? The worry shot through Luna like lightning and she sat up despite the ache in her body, and breathed a sigh of relief when her gaze fell upon her little sister who was napping in the chair near the bed. She looked tired, but was unharmed, thank the Six.

Stella must have heard the rustling of the sheets when Luna sat up because she stirred and opened her eyes, which widened at sight of Lunafreya being awake.

“Luna, you’re awake! How do you feel?” the younger of the two asked, as she moved to sit on the edge bed, so she didn’t bother Luna.

“Sore and have a headache, but okay.” 

“Good. Here, you’re probably thirsty, “Stella helped her sister take a drink from the glass of water she poured, then after Luna satisfied her thirst, laid her down.

“And what about you, you okay?” the older Nox Fleuret sister asked in turn.

“Yes. Just tired. Magic took a lot out of me. And before you ask, Noctis is okay too, he got the blessing. He is unconscious right now, his friends don’t leave his side. “

“Thank the stars,” Luna breathed in relief. “Where are Umbram and Prany?” It was strange to see Stella without them.

“They went on mission with Ravus,” which was half-truth, because they truly went on mission with Ravus, who had a business to end with the Empire and the retainers went with their brother as a precaution, but the youngest Nox Fleuret left that out, lest Luna got worried sick when she needed to rest and recover.

Thankfully, Luna hadn’t pried further. For a few moments there was silence between the sisters, which was interrupted by the Oracle.

“You know… I fully expected to die with how the Summoning of the Tidemother turned out and knowing my health. “

“Well, we prevented it and you’re going to fine,” Stella said firmly, taking her sister’s hand in hers. “I —others too — will always have your back, Luna, know that.”

Lunafreya smiled, thinking how lucky she and Ravus were to have such sister and embraced Stella who returned the hug. 

All was well for now.

But little did they know what Stella’s time was put on a limit, which soon would run out.


End file.
